Love Bites
by renaxxakat
Summary: Light x Mikami shower scene. Not too 'naughty' though, mind you.


-

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Light x Mikami, shounen ai, nakedness, and yaoi just kissing

Don't read if you don't like!

I do NOT own Death Note, or any of it's characters D:

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

He stripped himself of his shirt and stood in front of the mirror, examining his reflection. He took in his slim form and well defined muscles, turning from side to side, judging himself. He took a step forward, lifting his dark, long hair up off his shoulders to examine the love bites that marked his neck.

He sighed, letting his hair fall back to lounging at the base of his neck. He should be ashamed. Ashamed of those filthy, sinful bites that dotted his neck.

He should be, but he isn't. He was actually very proud of them. He'd been chosen. By God. And he wouldn't be ashamed.

He rubbed a particularly large bite once, before shedding the rest of his clothing and making his way over to the tub. He adjusted the temperature of the water to his liking, and then stepped into the shower, letting the water rain down onto his head and shoulders.

He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment as the water massaged his tight muscles. He then reached for the shampoo bottle, applying a decent amount to the palm of his hand, and then massaging it into his hair.

He gasped as he suddenly felt a pair of arms snake around his torso from behind. They teasingly fingered up and down his tight stomach as the intruder's body pressed against his naked form.

He shuddered as they licked along the base of his neck, slowly making their way up to his jaw, kissing at the corner under his ear. Their hot breath stuck seductively to his skin,

"Mikami"

"God"

Mikami shifted his body, turning around so the two of them faced each other. He pulled Light close, softly touching his lips to the student's as the shampoo from his hair started to wash away, the foam trailing down his body.

Light parted his lips, deepening the kiss as he brought his arms up to rest over Mikami's broad shoulders. He tangled a hand in the elder's wet hair as his lips tenderly massaged the other's. Mikami hugged Light's waist, softly rubbing circles on his lower back as his tongue slowly moved in sync with the younger's.

The two of them stayed like that, kissing passionately under the rain of the shower until the water started to run cold. At that time, they paused for Mikami to rinse the remains of the shampoo from of his hair, then turned the water off and stepped out of the tub. Mikami grabbed one of the towels from the rack and returned to where Light was standing, taking in every feature of his partner's beautiful, god-like form.

Mikami tenderly rubbed the towel over his god's delicate frame, making sure to dry every crevice so the younger would be pleased with him. Once he was finished, he gave a soft, chaste kiss and proceeded to dry himself quickly, not wanting to keep Light waiting.

Once he too was dry, Mikami placed the damp towel back onto the rack, and then hooked an arm under Light's knees and lifted him up. He carried him into the living room and gently set him down onto the couch. He leaned down, giving the younger another chaste kiss, before straightening up again and heading over to the closet.

He came back with a large, soft blanket. Light scooted over a bit, allowing Mikami to sit comfortably, motioning for the student to come closer. Light complied, crawling over and onto Mikami, relaxing into his chest. The elder draped the blanket over their nude forms, slightly smiling as Light craned his neck upward to look into his eyes.

The student produced a shadow of a smirk, sliding forward a bit to brush his lips against Mikami's. He held his lips there for a few seconds, giving feather-soft kisses as he lightly trailed a finger back and fourth across his collar bone.

Mikami wrapped his arms around Light's waist as the kisses became firmer and more passionate. He complied with Light's persistence, parting his lips and allowing the younger to invade the depths of his mouth. The student massaged his tongue in a slow, rhythmic pattern, tangling his fingers into Mikami's dark hair.

Eventually, the warmth from the closeness of their bodies, combined with the exhaustion from previous activities, forced the two put an end to their passionate kisses and soft touches. Causing them to surrender to the intoxication of sleep.

Light adjusted his laying position slightly, resting his head on Mikami's chest as the elder soothingly ran a hand up and down his god's bare back.

"I love you."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Reviews please!


End file.
